


Corazón enjaulado

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Viñetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabbles, viñetas y One shot. Algunos con continuidad. </p><p>Primer Resumen: No pedía mucho, sólo quería sentirse seguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón enjaulado

**Author's Note:**

> Abro esta serie de drabbles, viñetas, one shot y lo que venga, sólo para esta pareja en específico. Responderé claims y retos de tablas así como peticiones, no digo un número, pero igual, trataré de ser recurrente, ya ando en busca de una pc (¡Ya tengo el dinero!) y me queda escribir por las noches después del trabajo. Bienvenidos sean a esta serie de historias cortas.

**Título:** Solo una sonrisa.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Primer Resumen:** No pedía mucho, sólo quería sentirse seguro.

 **Número de palabras:**                   

 **Advertencias:** Incesto.

 **Notas de Autor:** Si buscas lemon, querido lector, da la vuelta porque no lo hay.

 **Grupo:** 15Drabbles. **Tabla:** Angst

 **No. Y Nombre:** 001\. Soledad

* * *

 

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermano se había presentado a su puerta, un par de meses se podía decir, no es que contara los días como un preso, tampoco es que tuviera miedo de que de un día para otro su hermano menor desapareciera a como lo había hecho ya años atrás, ya no era un crio, había crecido desde el día en que su padre decidió ser un vulgar humano y no seguir siendo un Dios, pero a veces deseaba serlo, ser un mocoso, que el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado y que se congelara en los años en que toda su familia era feliz.

 

 —Rosi —llamó a su hermano menor, quien estaba tendido en el suelo después de haberse caído de una manera tan ridícula, había aprendido a no preocuparse por la torpeza de su hermano, sabía que él nunca se haría daño. Rosinante le observó, todavía tendido en el suelo, sus ojos carmines le interrogaban —ya no nos lastimaran.

 

Su hermano solo suspiró e hizo una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. Desde que había llegado no hablaba y no le sonreía, no lo culpaba, cuando estaban juntos habían vivido incontables penurias y si Rosinante se había valido por sí solo, significaba que había pasado por algo traumante para que su antigua personalidad y su voz ya no estuvieran con él.

 

—¿Algún día me sonreirás con sinceridad? —preguntó, con un gran dolor en el pecho. Se sentía solo y era una sensación que odiaba con todo su ser, porque tenía una nueva familia y todos ellos le amaban con sinceridad ¿Por qué sentirse solo?

 

Su hermano pequeño se levantó del suelo y caminó hacía la puerta, solo para salir y no responderle aunque sea por escrito, había escapado ante la pregunta, él no quería responderle y entonces Doflamingo se sintió más solo y pesado, más desgarrado y herido. Algún día su hermano superaría todo lo que había pasado, y no estaría solo, ya nadie le lastimaría. Nunca más.

 

Él estaría a su lado y los dos no volverían a sentirse solos.

 


End file.
